classicwarnerbros_oc_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Pinky and the Brain: Animaniac Chaos/ Welcome to the 21st Century!
< Pinky and the Brain: Animaniac Chaos! This is a fanfiction written by Julia Finitevus. Welcome to the 21st Century! The second Pinky woke up from cryosleep, he knew something was wrong. He didn't have to be smart to notice. His best friend's posture, his expression, told him enough that something terrible had happened. Something that could change things forever. "Brain?" Pinky addressed quietly, brushing bits of ice off his fur. "Is something wrong?" Brain, who was sitting on a piece of wood hunched over, did not respond immediately. "Brain?" The shorter mouse finally looked at his best friend and said, "Pinky, I think we'll need a new headquarters." "Egad! Oh goody!" Pinky exclaimed excitedly. "Oh, no um, wait... what about the lab?!" "That's the thing, Pinky." Brain stood up slowly as if he was in pain. "There is no lab." "Narf! What do you mean?" For an answer, Brain pointed at the remains of Acme Labs, now a construction zone. Then Brain pulled out of his pocket the keychain of the world that Pinky had given him. "This is all that's left." "No! Our home!" Pinky sat down and cried sadly. "We're stranded!" "Not all is lost," Brain told his friend, pulling him off the muddy ground. "What do you mean, Brain?" Pinky asked, sniffling. "Come. We must prepare for tonight." "Why? What are we doing tonight Brain?" "The same thing we do every night, Pinky," Brain answered. "Try and take over the world!" "Egad, brilliant Brain!" Pinky exclaimed, happy again. "First we must find ourselves a new headquarters. Then, we'll start planning!" Brain tugged Pinky along the sidewalk, both of them dodging thundering human feet and nosy dog noses. ___________________________________________________________ Flashback: 1998 Brain dramatically pulled the cloth off his latest invention, only for it (the cloth) to land right on top of him. "Oh, hide and seek, brilliant!" Pinky remarked, jumping up and down. "That's what you said about the media-hole. And look how that turned out," Brain told him, crawling out from under the cloth. "That Lisa girl was pretty nice," Pinky commented, remembering. "And I see you! I win!" "Shoot me," Brain muttered under his breath. "This, Pinky, will allow us to go into cryosleep and pass the next eighteen years without aging a day. Once we awaken in the future, we will use the new technology man will have invented by then to take over the world!" "I like that plan!" Pinky then frowned. "Oh, no, no uh, wait... what if they haven't invented anything new by then?" "Then, Pinky, we'll just have to figure out something else." "Oh, okay!" ____________________________________________________________ Present Day: 2017 "Oh, look Brain!" Pinky shouted, pointing to a building. "A candy store!" "And that's important how?" Brain asked, halting for the moment. "I haven't had candy in eighty years." "That's eighteen years, you dimwit," Brain corrected, shaking his head. "And we can't stop for anything." "Why not?" "Because we're going to take over the world, Pinky! And by then you can eat all the candy you want." "Aw, but I want some now!" Pinky whined. Brain gave Pinky a look that said "no" and continued to drag the taller mouse through the streets. __________________________________________________________ "Pinky, stop messing with that pencil sharpener and come here." They finally found a school that seemed to have closed down for the weekend and had decided to make it a temporary home. At least until the kids and the teachers showed up. Brain scribbled away on the chalkboard, albeit with some difficulty since the chalk itself was a bit bigger than him. Pinky climbed onto the edge of the chalkboard, curious. "What is it Brain?" The shorter mouse turned to his friend and answered, "My plan to take over the world, Pinky." "What about it?" "It's not coming together!" Brain shrieked, throwing down the chalk. It fell to the tile floor, breaking into several pieces. The shorter mouse sat down and crossed his arms in frustration. "I can't think of anything. All I can think about is the lab and our cage and... I think I'm getting homesick. How can I be homesick! Me, of all creatures?! I'm supposed to be the ruler of the world!" Pinky frowned at that, sitting next to Brain. "Don't beat yourself up. Zort! Just get back on that hedge and kick a chicken in an ocean!" "You never cease to amaze me in your idiocy as well as your positive view, Pinky," Brain commented. "Troz!" Pinky smiled and hugged his best friend. "Thanks, Brain!" "Pinky, let go of me or I shall have to hurt you." _______________________________________________________ "So here's our plan, Pinky," Brain spoke, finally having figured out a plan for world domination. "According to some new-fangled gadget called the 'Internet', the world is being plagued by new television programs with CGI and whatnot. We-" "What's a CEA?" Pinky asked excitedly. "That's CGI, Pinky!" Brain told the taller mouse, hitting him over the head with a pencil that was three times his size. "Understood?" "U-under... sit?.." Pinky was still a bit dazed from the impact of the pencil on his head. Brain facepalmed in irritation and muttered, "Sometimes I wonder how I put up with you." The shorter mouse then continued, "As I was saying, we will get on TV and use this CGI to create special light patterns that would make people susceptible to suggestion. Then, with them under my control, I shall finally rule the world!" "Egad, brilliant Brain!" Pinky exclaimed, but then he shook his head. "No, no, uh wait... what if nobody watches TV on the day it airs?" Brain just ignored Pinky's question and said, "Pack your bags, Pinky! We're going on NBC!" He picked up a trench coat that he had made at some point in the night and put it on. "Why NBC?" Pinky asked, scratching his head. "Why not FXX? Or Food Network? I hear they have very, very tasty cheese!" "Why do I bother?" _______________________________________________________ "Here we are, Pinky!" Brain exclaimed, tugging the taller mouse along towards a particularly large skyscraper. "NBC!" "I thought it was ABC!" Pinky commented, scratching his head. "And you said I didn't know the alphabet. A, B, C, G, Zort, A, L, X, Troz!" "And I told you the truth." Brain moved towards the door, then waited for a human to open it. The wait took about five minutes and the two mice were finally inside. The main entrance was vast, the ceiling so high up that it seemed to be infinity. The columns stretched just as high, seemingly taller than trees. The two lab mice dodged between feet, making it to a desk. Brain climbed up first, followed seconds later by Pinky. "Well, aren't you the cutest dwarfs!" the lady at the desk commented, not realizing that the duo were in fact, mice. "Actually I'm a homeless lab mouse who has plans to take over the world," Brain said to her, knowing full well that like other humans, she'd be skeptical. "Well ain't that nice!" the lady said. "Do you have an appointment?" "Excuse me?" Pinky pointed to a jar of cookies. "Could I have a cookie? Please?" "Do you have five dollars?" the lady asked, writing something on a notepad. "Um, no." "Then no cookies for you." The lady turned back to Brain and asked a second time, "Do you have an appointment?" "Uh..." Brain completely blanked out at that moment. "Look, desk lady!" Pinky was standing on his head perfectly and proudly. "Narf! I can stand on my head!" The lady giggled and said, "You two must be eager to get inside." "Brain, I have to use the bathroom," Pinky informed, getting back onto his feet. Brain nodded and tugged his taller friend to the edge of the desk. "If you'll excuse us." Both mice jumped down onto the floor and suddenly Brain pulled Pinky towards the elevator. Pinky was no rocket scientist, but he knew that the elevator most certainly did not lead to the bathroom. "That's not the bathroom, Brain." "I know, Pinky. We'll just have to rely on fate to lead us to take over the world!" "Zort! Okay!" They had to wait about seven minutes before someone opened the elevator doors and stepped inside. One someone had finally done so, and the two mice were inside the elevator within seconds. However, it did not go as they had hoped. Instead of going up to where the cameras and the sets were, the elevator went down to the basement where all the garbage was. "I deeply resent this," Brain muttered just before the elevator finally started going up to the sets after about ten minutes of having to smell rotting banana peels and disintegrating bread. "Poit!" Pinky exclaimed. "Brain, that smelled so good!" "It smelled horrendous." _________________________________________________________ "And action, Pinky!" Brain called from the effects room. "We only have one shot at this. If anything goes wrong, this plan is ruined." "Troz!" Pinky exclaimed randomly, turning on the camera. "Soon, Pinky, the world will be under our control! We'll have finally won! After all this time, we'll have finally won! The world will be ours!" Brain activated the CGI effects and about five minutes passed before he had the feeling something went wrong. "Something's wrong." "What's wrong, Brain?" Pinky stepped towards the shorter mouse, who was scratching his head in confusion. "Horse got your tongue?" "Did you remember to take the lens cap off the camera?" Brain asked, turning towards his friend. "Um... no." Brain bashed Pinky in the face and shouted, "That was our only shot! We have to move before security gets here!" He pulled the taller mouse towards an air vent, already mentally planning their escape. __________________________________________________________ Back at the temporary headquarters... "Come, Pinky," Brain spoke, tossing the now ragged and partially torn mouse sized coat to the side. "We must prepare for tomorrow night." "Why? What are we doing tomorrow night, Brain?" Pinky asked, standing on his head again. "The same thing we do every night," Brain replied, turning to his partner in crime. "Try and take over the world!" ~ Category:Fanfiction